Gallbladder bile lipid composition, bile acid composition, bile acid pool size and turnover rates were measured in 6 normal humans before and during a 4-6 day fast. One subject admitted for this project was found to have endometrial carcinoma and had bilary lipid studies before and after bilateral oophorectomy. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Duane, W.C., Ginsberg, R.L., and Bennion, L.J.: Effects of Fasting on Bile Acid Metabolism and Biliary Lipid Composition in Man. J. Lipid Res. 17:211-219, 1976.